Le Marionnettiste
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur le cast d'Aventures] Bob Lennon venait de perdre face à Mahyar. Ne jamais sous-estimer le Maître du Jeu. Règle numéro une.


_Bonsoir. Tout ce que vous allez lire est de la faute de Bob Lennon et Mahyar Shakeri. Mon cerveau est hors service. Merci tous les deux /SBAAF/_

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar et Bob ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que Fred, Seb et Krayn. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette idée est très inspirée du foutu tweet de Bob Lennon qui, pour une fois, aurait dû se taire :

" MJmahyar Hanw ! Non, toi t'es le marionettiste ! #AvecUneMainDansLeLennon... #MasterOfPuppets"

Je suis désolée.

 **LE MARIONNETTISTE**

Bob Lennon lança un regard très sombre à Mahyar Shakeri, assis juste à côté de lui, un de ses sourires de psychopathes collé au visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait juste pas faire trois succès critiques à la suite. Ses dès étaient forcément truqués. Ou il avait un don. Notre Pyro-Barbare sentit quatre regards se poser sur lui. Il avait perdu. A un défi. Et maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Sous l'oeil amusé de Fred, Seb, Krayn et Mahyar, Bob se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, en bougonnant des choses incompréhensibles, très proche du "j'suis sûr qu'il a triché".

C'était une soirée comme un autre chez Bob Lennon qui avait commencé un peu plus tôt. Le Pyro-Barbare avait invité Fred, Seb, Krayn et Mahyar pour fêter dignement la fin du tournage de la première saison d'Aventures, qui avait eu un réel succès sur Bazar du Grenier ces dernières semaines. Sauf que voilà, après quelques heures à jouer sur les consoles, Mahyar avait proposé un jeu de rôle. Normal pour le maître du jeu dans l'âme qu'il était. En revanche, Bob avait eu l'excellente très mauvaise idée de le défier.

Si Lennon faisait trois succès critiques, Mahyar devrait danser version Shakira. Si Mahyar gagnait Bob serait contraint de passer le reste de la soirée en petite tenue et d'exécuter la moindre petite volonté du maître des dès. Bob avait fait deux cinq, puis un un, dont il était très fier. Mahyar avait fait trois un à la suite. Ses camarades purent voir Bob blêmir un peu plus à chaque lancer. Notre Mahyar remporta haut la main le duel.

Bob gagna sa chambre, et retira ses vêtements, pour enfiler sa robe de soubrette, que Mahyar lui avait prêté dans sa grande bonté. Personne ne sut pourquoi il l'avait avec lui, en passant, ce qui laissa perplexe nos trois autres aventuriers. Fred fut le seul à préférer ignorer pourquoi Mahyar avait ça dans sa valise. Surtout au vue de la conversation qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt avec Krayn à propos de sex toys. Cette foutue robe était bien trop courte pour Bob. Pas en taille, mais en longueur. C'était un de ses principaux problèmes. Il avait de trop longues jambes.

Il essaya de tirer un peu la robe vers le bas, pour gagner quelques centimètres de protection, mais rien à faire. Quand il tirait d'un côté, ça remontait de l'autre. Il abandonna, puis sortit de la pièce, le teint de son visage aussi rouge que la veste qu'il portait habituellement. Bien sûr, sa tenue déclencha l'hilarité générale, il fallait s'y attendre. Seul Mahyar ne riait pas, il se contentait de l'observer, un sourire carnassier collé au visage, qui effraya très légèrement Bob. Mahyar était en train de jouir intérieurement. Une soirée entière à utiliser Bob comme une vulgaire marionnette, c'était tellement improbable, et tellement, tellement jouissif.

Mahyar se tourna vers ses trois autres joueurs, qui attendaient visiblement sa première action. Bob plissa les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment au plus profond de son estomac. Le maître des dès s'étira, faisant durer le suspens.

"En premier lieu, tu vas appeler Fanta, et lui déclarer ta flamme. Fred, tu filmes ? Je connais quelques demoiselles qui vont adoooooorer ça."

Bob tira une grimace, puis décrocha le téléphone, sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis. C'était tout bonnement de la torture.

"Et met le haut-parleur, qu'on entende ! cria Fred, en allumant sa caméra, avec un sourire sadique."

Le Pyro-Barbare soupira, avant de s'exécuter. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Vraiment terrible. Mahyar ne savait pas encore dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre. On n'humiliait pas le grand Bob Lennon sans en payer le prix fort. Le téléphone sonna. Une fois, deux, puis la voix de Fanta fatiguée, répondit.

"Salut Bob.

\- Hey. Tu... Tu vas bien ? Les vacances ?

\- Ouais ouais, ça va. Tu as l'air bizarre, ça va pas ?"

Bob ne put s'empêcher de lancer à regard noir à Fred, Seb et Krayn qui pouffait de rire toutes les trois secondes. Bande de salopards. Ils payeront pour ça.

"Si, ça va. Fanta... Je... Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, ça... ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connaît maintenant. Et je me disais que... que..."

Fred lui fit signe de continuer, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il allait le tuer. Rester calme et se contrôler.

"Je me disais que... Entre nous, il y a plus que de la simple amitié, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Euuuuuuh... Non. En fait. Je vois pas."

Ce fut la claque mentale dans l'esprit de Bob. Certes, c'était pour de faux, mais là, Fanta faisait vraiment exprès, c'était pas possible. Le Lennon reprit.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Entre nous, on... On n'est plus qu'amis, on est inséparables et parfois, je me demande si c'est juste de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Je... Je t'aime Fanta, tu comprends ?

\- Non toujours pas. Ca a coupé, il y a une tempête, tu peux répéter ?"

Ses quatres invités était littérallement morts de rire sur leurs tables. Bob perçut soudain un petit pouffement de rire, dans le téléphone. Il comprit alors. Il regarda son téléphone, puis ses amis.

"Tu es un vrai salaud Fanta. Tu étais au courant ?!

\- Bien sûr que j'étais au courant. Fred m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que je devais te faire répéter.

\- HAAAAAAAAANW. Vous allez tous payeeeeeeeeeeeer. Bande de salauds. Passe de bonnes vacances Fanta, en rentrant, tu vas le regretter !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Bob. Bises !"

Fanta raccrocha. Bob se tourna vers les quatre personnes en face de lui. Mahyar le fixait intensément, son verre de Mojito à la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"La prochaine fois, Bob Lennon, tu apprendras que le marionnettiste a des yeux partout. Et de très bons contacts. Maintenant... Danse."

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaaaaam. Voilà, ça, c'est fait XDD_


End file.
